


【巨人/aot】一些杂感

by Suvantola



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suvantola/pseuds/Suvantola
Summary: 有关埃尔文、艾伦、三笠等角色及巨人这一作品的杂感。未完待续。
Kudos: 2





	1. 埃尔文相关

观巨人第三季白夜及部分网友分析有感：

前期埃尔文的形象其实“伟大”得很模糊，从来没有角色自白等形式直接表达他自己到底想要做什么（谏山创式烟雾弹），而只能通过他的行为去侧面揣测（主要行为如，为了某个目的能毫不犹豫地牺牲调查兵团等一小众人），而白夜一集后，这个“某个目的”就很明了了，不是为了人类，不是为了自由，而是为了他的父亲，或者说，至少，不全是为了人类和自由，而有相当大的一部分是为了他的父亲。

埃尔文是一个始终活在过去的人，在他父亲死去的那一刻，埃尔文的一部分也就死去了。而这一部分，恰与他的梦想相关，所以他的梦想也一直都是“死”的，这也是兵长在最后的经典二选一冲突高潮中最终没有选择救埃尔文的原因之一（利威尔询问埃尔文去了地下室以后怎么办，埃尔文回答不知道）：埃尔文的梦想不是着眼于未来的某种自我价值实现及可能性（艾伦阿明对照组，“墙外还存在着无限的可能性”），而是桎梏于过去的执念，是他对父亲的愧疚，是为了修正过去的他犯下的错误，是为了追寻他父亲死亡的意义。他不是什么绝对正义的象征，也不是什么革命者，他只是一个祈求赎罪的普通人。而如果用大总统达里斯扎克里的话来说，埃尔文是一个自私者。但也正是这位自私者，在实现梦想的前夕，将生的机会、实现梦想的机会，让给了其他人——最后一刻，他放弃了自己的梦想。而又正是这位最后放弃梦想的人，在利威尔准备将巨人脊髓液注射进他体内的时候，如儿时一般举起了提问的手——他还是放不下，放不下他的过去，放不下他的父亲。他再一次选择了过去，选择了死去的梦想。赎罪太累太沉重了，让他休息一下吧，这是利威尔没有选择救他的原因之二。

谏山创通过白夜将埃尔文拉下神坛，却也通过白夜将埃尔文再度捧上神坛。前者是剪碎了埃尔文伟光正的形象，让读者了解了埃尔文的“卑劣”之处，后者是让埃尔文的形象不再扁平，也让读者心甘情愿为这样的埃尔文折服。这是一个从神到人、从扁形人物到圆形人物的神来之笔。

补充：前期埃尔文的形象之所以与“为人类与自由献出心脏”的形象神似，是当时其个人梦想利益与人类自由一致的结果，而究其本因，则不甚相同（类似殊途同归）。谏山创利用这一点巧妙地迷惑了读者。


	2. 关于艾伦及巨人

我喜欢艾伦，但这并不妨碍我觉得他不配死去，他就该孤独地活着，这才是对他最大的惩罚。不能说他完全地错了，但能说他不完全地错了，而究其根本其实是过了。他一直是纯粹而热烈的人，但这份单纯一旦燃烧，便必然会走向极致与极端，没有岔路，也没有退路，在守护的同时也会蚀空自己并伤害他人。他的存在本身即是一柄锋利的双刃剑，是载舟亦覆舟的海，是救人性命也取人性命的火。孰轻孰重？不同角度自然有不同解答，而我的答案是这样：耶派太过残忍，韩派又太过天真。他的善良是真的，他的残忍也是真的，善良是起始，残忍是终焉，无法分离，无法抵消，但总要为之付出代价，因此于痛苦中残忍是善良的代价，孤独一生的惩罚便理当是残忍的代价。

但其实，战争永无止息之日，它的真身隐在幕后，以变幻的面目穿梭于世界，似乎它才是最后的、真正的赢家。

帕岛人与巨人的战争是如此，帕岛人与马莱间谍的战争是如此，帕岛人之间的政治战争是如此，马莱与中东的战争是如此，马莱与帕岛的战争是如此。

但仍有反抗：托洛斯特区夺还战中巨人化的艾伦扛起了巨石，犹如西西弗第一次在山脚推动石块。埃尔文知道前方即死亡依然带领士兵冲锋。

这不仅仅是人与人之间的战争，还是人与其生存境况之间的战争。艾伦扛石所迈出的每一步，埃尔文驱马所迈出的每一步，都是向必然的死亡、既定的命运、荒诞的世界发出的宣战公告。

巨人合该是这样的悲剧：绝望，徒劳，虚空，但还是要前进，这是黑色的生命力，是绝望的泥土中开出的希望之花，是加缪与日复一日推石上山的西西弗率先教会我们的道理。

“西西弗是荒诞英雄。既出于他的激情，也出于他的困苦。他对诸神的蔑视，对死亡的憎恨，对生命的热爱，使他吃尽苦头，苦得无法形容，因此竭尽全身解数却落个一事无成。这是热恋此岸乡土必须付出的代价。”


	3. 二极管退散

耶派不把马莱人当人和马莱人不把艾尔迪亚人当人在本质上都是一样的，部分读者/观众站在帕岛的角度不把马莱人当人和马莱人的所思所想所作所为又有什么区别？极端来极端去的真就争相比烂？哪一方都不存在绝对的正义，哪一方都不是绝对的罪恶，非黑即白真的不可取。


	4. 作者与角色与剧情

说实话，进巨的剧情发展到现在，我觉得谏山创应该已经意识到了这个问题：部分角色的内在逻辑与他最初设定的大纲及结局有冲突。我始终认为，一个角色的核心设定一旦完成，那么后续该角色的行为轨迹就不完全由作者控制了，作者应该做的是，根据角色的内在逻辑去发展剧情，而不是将设定好的剧情生硬套到角色上，从这个角度来说，确乎是某种半“福楼拜”意义上的“作者隐身”与非“罗兰•巴特”意义上的“作者已死”。而谏山创一直在做的可能是在一定程度上反抗它们，即试图在二者之间寻找一个合理的平衡点，以期弥合角色的内在逻辑与已设定好的未来剧情之间的裂隙。总之还是希望并且相信着他吧。


	5. 138相关：伦与笠、莱纳与让

伦与笠

我现在真的很割裂，一边是“138伦也有私心也会想逃避所以这话的艾笠是合理的”的解读，一边是“138否定了之前的伦也就是伦ooc了所以这话的艾笠是不合理的”的解读。

艾伦•耶格尔，究竟哪一个是真正的你？或者说，哪一个都不是真正的你？ 

承认吧，没有人完全懂得艾伦•耶格尔，无论是那个世界的角色，还是现实中的我们，甚至谏山创本人，都不可能完全懂得他。他诞生的意义以及宿命就是被“误”读，无止尽地被“误”读，没有唯一的答案，只有分岔的可能。

不接受138的读者是在造神，是将自己的偏好与理想投射至艾伦身上。

艾伦从人上升成神，最后又从神下降为人。这样的塑造比团长的从神到人更为完整，也更为残酷。

但这终究也只是我以为罢了。

他是一团云雾，诞生于海岛温柔的风中，播撒救赎的雨露，也引发致命的洪水，奔向美好的过去，也滑向绝望的未来，最后微笑着消散在黎明的第一缕阳光中。那个清晨，是他在无边黑暗中看到的一点星火，虚弱但唯一，他是为这一刻而活着的，也是为这一刻而死去的。

自始至终，我都没有看透他，可我还是好爱他。

莱纳与让

我对莱纳的无感，甚至轻微的厌恶，在变成无垢巨人的让咬向铠巨的那一瞬间消解了，随之而来的是无尽的悲哀。悼念的是变为了无垢巨人的让，他最终竟以如此不堪的方式为马尔可报仇——变成了他不愿成为的，没有自我意识的巨人。悼念的也是莱纳，他的内疚，他的煎熬，他的赎罪，他的解脱，在这一刻合成一个圆融的闭环。莱纳等人使得马尔可被无垢巨人吃掉，和，让变成无垢巨人撕咬莱纳，这二者之间并没有什么区别。

也如薇依所写，《伊利亚特》是一首力量之诗，阿喀琉斯杀死赫克托尔与赫克托尔杀死帕特罗克洛斯并没有什么不同。

“力量，就是把任何人变成顺服它的物。”

“在把一个人杀死使之变成物的能力之外，还存在另一种呈现为别样的不可思议的能力，那就是把一个活着的人变成物。他活着，拥有灵魂；但他是物。”

“力量怎样无情地摧毁，也就怎么无情地刺激任何拥有它、或自以为拥有它的人。没有人真正拥有力量。”

“所有人均在某个时刻被征服。”

aot在本质上也是一首力量之诗，巨人的存在就是这力量，在这柄达摩克利斯之剑的阴影下，征服者与被征服者互为不幸的起因，在某种意义上也互为共同体，因为所有人均在某个时刻被力量无情地征服。


End file.
